


October 19, 2009

by krissyxlove



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissyxlove/pseuds/krissyxlove
Summary: Two internet friends meet for the first time.





	October 19, 2009

October 19, 2009.  
For most, a typical day.  
A busy station fills with employees commuting to their jobs, families traveling for a holiday, and people waiting around for their someones. 

On a small bench waiting for inbound trains, a raven haired young man nervously fidgeted.  
Any sound of footsteps nearing him made his head bolt up from his blank cell phone. He calmed himself, it was still too early. 

“Relax, Phil.”  
The young man mumbled to himself. His phone buzzing from a text made him juggle it for a moment in an attempt to not drop it from the shock of it going off so suddenly.  
A smile then crept across his face when he saw the name of the sender, 

New message from [dan]:  
I think the train is close to Manchester x) 

Phil chuckled as his smile grew wider.  
It feels like he had been waiting forever...now that he thinks about it, it hasn’t been all that long since he noticed Dan. What was it about him though? His persistence? Maybe. Heck, the lad blew up his twitter constantly!  
At first, Phil had thought he was some sort of weird stalker...he still might not be wrong.  
After the initial notice however he realized he and Dan did have a lot in common so it made sense to pursue a friendship. 

Friendship.

Phil found himself smiling again.  
Honestly, to everyone around, he probably looked like some sort of psycho with all the random smiles at literally nothing but his own thoughts.  
He didn’t care though, he’s been waiting for this moment. Skype and phone calls weren’t enough anymore and it only made sense to meet face to face. Who made the suggestion first?  
Oh right he remembers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Laughter filled the speakers of a laptop. Noses were crinkled, eyes were squinted from laughter. 

“I wish you were there for it!”  
Phil wheezed after explaining his funny story. 

“I wish I was there for it too! You always have stories, I want to be part of one!”  
Dan said, with a chuckle but instantly he felt his cheeks warm up. He couldn’t believe what he just said....he just said he wanted to meet Phil, his idol, Face to face. What would he say? What is he thinking? Why isn’t he saying anything? Dan looked back up at the screen to see Phil with a small smile. 

“You know....Reading isn’t that far.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reading, it honestly wasn’t that far, tickets weren’t too much either. It was a perfect time as well considering Dan had just started YouTube and they already had ideas for collabs. They also decided even if it flopped, it would be fun to make anyway.  
That wasn’t why they were meeting however, and Phil was determined to make these next few days as memorable as possible. A smile formed on his face once again as he thought about what these next few days could bring. 

Phil’s concentration was broken once again due to a buzz. Looking down at his phone, his eyes widened and he felt his heartbeat increase as he finally saw the text he’s been waiting for, 

New message from [dan]:  
Pulled up to the station :D 

Finally, the moment was here.  
Phil didn’t know how to feel as he stood up and walked over to the platform. Dozens of people strolled out all looking around for someone.  
That’s when he saw him, his someone. 

October 19th 2009.  
For most a typical day.  
For two, the most important day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I wrote this originally on tumblr but I decided to post it on here as well! I wrote this as a special for the phandom’s holy day aka, October 19th. I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Follow me on social media!:  
> Tumblr: krissyxlove  
> Twitter: krissyxlove or gingersnapphan  
> (Main) (Phan account)


End file.
